Keep On Loving You
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Windham Rotunda and his childhood sweetheart, Gabriella Wright have been happily married for nearly ten years. Windham is still under the belief that they have a happy marriage. But is that the case? (These summaries are hard to write)


_**Hello and welcome to my very first Bray Wyatt story! After taking a nine month absence from writing fan-fiction, I am trying to get back into it and have decided this would be the story to make it happen! I hope you all enjoy reading this story! **_

* * *

><p>"Mama, do we get to see Daddy today?"<br>I looked in the rear-view mirror at my eight-year-old daughter and I shrugged my shoulders.  
>"We're gonna try ladybug. Uncle Tay said he was gonna be here with Daddy too so hopefully they follow through with those plans," I replied.<br>"Yay, we get to see Uncle Tay and Daddy!" She answered, grinning over at her four-year-old sister.  
>"Let's hope Daddy shows up," I muttered, pulling into the restaurant car park. I felt my heart sink when I saw Taylor standing out the front already waiting on us, with no Windham in sight.<p>

I married Windham Rotunda when we were both eighteen years old, and our first daughter – Maddison Rose Rotunda – was born the following year. We had gone from childhood friends, to high school sweethearts to married couple to family all before either of us had turned twenty years old. Windham was on track to becoming a college football star and I couldn't have been more proud to be his wife. My family was not supportive of the situation after Maddison was born but I grew incredibly close to Windham's family, including his younger siblings Taylor and Mika. It was once Taylor's own football scholarship had fallen through that our own plans became a bit of a blur. Windham dropped out of college a mere twenty-seven hours away from graduating and we found ourselves heading back home to Florida in pursuit of Windham's dreams.

"Daddy isn't here, is he?"  
>Maddison's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I turned off the engine and I turned around to face her.<br>"It's okay baby girl, you know how busy he is with work. I bet he really wanted to be here," I said, offering her a small smile.  
>"I guess so," She replied sadly, looking down at her lap. I sighed and got out of the car, watching as Taylor made his way up to us and opened the back door before I had a chance.<br>"Hey Gabi," He said, nodding his head at me.  
>"Hi Tay," I replied, leaning inside the car to help Maddison out.<br>"Windham got called into a radio interview so he couldn't make it," Taylor said.  
>"That's alright, we're just excited we get to spend time with Uncle Taylor, right girls?" I said. Maddison nodded her head happily and I smiled as I leant across to get my youngest child out, four-year-old Ryleigh Marie. I handed her over to Taylor and he placed his hand on my back in a comforting gesture.<p>

"Thanks for letting me see you and the girls today, I love being able to hang out with these two," Taylor said.  
>"If only their father felt the same," I replied, as we headed into the restaurant.<br>"Gab," Taylor sighed and I shook my head at him.  
>"He hasn't been home for a whole month Tay. A whole month, that is not fair no matter how much you want me to think it is," I replied. Taylor sighed and nodded his head.<br>"I'm sorry," He said and I shrugged my shoulders.  
>"You don't need to apologise, it isn't your fault," I said. I placed Ryleigh into the booth and slid in beside her, while Taylor and Maddie slipped in on the other side.<p>

"How is school going Maddi?" Taylor asked.  
>"I hate school," Maddi said, putting her head down on the table.<br>"Why do you hate school?" Taylor said.  
>"I get to see all the other kids Daddies pick them up from school. My Daddy never does. Everyone teases me because they never see my Daddy. I just want to see him," Maddi replied. Taylor looked over at me and I could see the torn look on his face as he pulled Maddi into his lap.<br>"It's good when we get to talk to Daddy though isn't it? You know Daddy loves you and Ryleigh very much. He always tries his hardest to see you," I said to her.  
>"The kids at school tease me and say Daddy doesn't love me because I don't see him much," Maddi mumbled.<br>"Well you know that's wrong, Daddy loves you very much Maddi. Did you want to go with Uncle Taylor to get some food?" I asked. Maddi nodded and they both slipped out of the booth. I smiled softly as Maddi held onto Taylor's hand and they made their way to the counter.

"Thank you for agreeing to come today. I really appreciate it more than you know. Even if Windham did let you down," Taylor said. I pulled my brother-in-law into a tight hug and I sighed.  
>"It was so great to see you Taylor… is it possible that you could give something to Windham?" I asked. Taylor nodded his head and I reached into the car to hand him a yellow manila envelope.<br>"Can I ask what's in here?" He said, grinning cheekily at me.  
>"It's better if you didn't," I replied sadly. Taylor nodded again and kissed my cheek.<br>"Be safe okay? Let Maddi know Uncle Taylor is always a phone call away if Windham is busy. I'd love it if I could come to her school one day too as maybe like a parent reader or something too," Taylor said.  
>"She'd actually love that Tay. You'd definitely be her favourite Uncle then," I said.<br>"I am her only Uncle," He replied.  
>"Ah… I guess you win by default then," I said, grinning at him.<br>"Drive safe and let me know when you get home," Taylor said.  
>"Sure thing. Tell Windham we miss him," I replied, getting into the car and starting it. I waved at Taylor and the girls both yelled and waved at him before I pulled out of the car park and headed back home.<p>

It was later that night that I heard my phone go off with the familiar ringtone that only indicated one person.  
>"Maddi, Daddy is ringing if you want to come and grab my phone!" I yelled out.<br>"I wanna talk to Daddy!" I heard her scream, her little feet padding into the bedroom and jumping onto the bed. I accepted the phone call and handed her the phone.  
>"Hi Daddy," She gushed excitedly. I couldn't help but smile at the expression on her face as she crawled into the bed beside me and curled up against my body.<br>"Mommy can you put the phone on loud so I don't have to hold it?" She asked. I pressed the loudspeaker button and smiled at her as she placed it in front of her.  
>"What did my beautiful girls get up to today?" Windham asked.<br>"We saw Uncle Taylor today! He said you were going to come too but you didn't," Maddi replied.  
>"I know baby girl I'm sorry about that. If Uncle Taylor had told me that my girls were going to be at lunch with us, I definitely would have tried even harder to make it," Windham said.<br>"I miss you Daddy. When are you going to be home again?" Maddi asked.  
>"Hopefully by the end of the week baby girl and hopefully it's going to be a bit longer than normal," He replied. I chewed on my lip as I heard his response and ran my hand up and down her arm as they continued to chat away.<p>

"Maddi, do you wanna put it on video so I can see you and Mommy?" Windham asked. I immediately closed my eyes as I heard Maddi fumble with the buttons and then giggle triumphantly when she successfully managed to do it.  
>"Is Mommy sleeping?" Windham asked, the defeat in his tone clearly evident.<br>"Yep, she fell asleep," Maddi said.  
>"Can you ask Mommy in the morning to ring me back? Daddy misses Mommy very much too. Is she okay?" Windham asked.<br>"Mommy gets sad a lot when you aren't home, sometimes she even cries." Maddi said honestly.  
>"Well you make sure you let Mommy know I love her very much. Just like I love you and Ryleigh very much." He replied.<br>"I love you too Daddy, did you know that Mommy said Uncle Taylor promised to come to my school. Do you think he wants me to take him as show and tell?" Maddi asked, causing Windham to laugh.  
>"I bet Uncle Taylor would love to be your show and tell baby girl, just make sure that Mommy gets that on camera," He chuckled. Maddi giggled and then I heard Windham sigh.<p>

"I think it's time both of us go to bed Princess," Windham said.  
>"I don't wanna Daddy, I wanna talk to you more," Maddi whined.<br>"Sleep is more important, you don't want to wake up and be grumpy do you? Mommy wouldn't like that," Windham said.  
>"I don't care I wanna talk more," Maddi said, her voice getting louder.<br>"Maddison Rose Rotunda, do not raise your voice at me. We are going to say goodbye and then we're going to get off the phone. I want to talk to you too baby girl but I also need to sleep. I love you Princess, and I can't wait to see you soon," Windham said.  
>"How much do you love me?" Maddi asked.<br>"I love you more than anything else in the world Maddison. You know I'm always a phone call away," Windham said. I listened as Maddi started sniffling before she quickly jumped off the bed and took off running out of the room. I quickly jumped up and went to follow her before realising that she had left the phone on the bed.

"Gabi," He called out, causing me to stop in the doorway. I went back over to the bed and picked the phone up, looking into the eyes of my husband.  
>"We need to talk about this," He said, bringing the yellow manila envelope into view on the camera.<br>"No we don't. I have to go cheer Maddi up. Like I have to do every time you ring and just disappoint her," I said.  
>"What do you want from me?" Windham asked exasperatedly.<br>"I don't want anything, not anymore. However Maddison and Ryleigh? I think they want to know that they are your first priority," I said.  
>"They are," He replied.<br>"Are they really? Goodnight Windham," I replied, ending the call before going to check on Maddison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There you have it! Chapter 1 is complete! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think about it... both negative and positive feedback is welcomed! What is in that yellow manila envelope that Windham wants to talk about with Gabriella? <strong>_


End file.
